Calypso POV
by xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx
Summary: Calypso hates her life. She has lost enough heroes, and has had enough. So how does she feel when another hero, Leo, arrives? What is going through her head as Leo crash lands on her island? [Cover art belongs to Viria.]
1. Another Hero?

**This is my first fanfiction, so please review and tell what you thought!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan, I do not own any part of Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Calypso really hated her life.

And the gods. She hated the gods as well.

At least she wasn't chained up or put to eternal punishment, like some other unfortunate enemies of the gods. Well, Calypso wasn't an enemy exactly, and the gods did treat her rather well, she supposed. Her island, Ogygia, was beautiful and serene. She got to tend to her flowers and have her every need catered to by invisible servants. The gods even visited every few millennia or so.

But she was tired of her life. It was peaceful, sure, but it was also really depressing. Every a thousand years, the Fates spiced up her life a bit by sending a random hero to her island. A hero Calypso couldn't help but fall in love with. The hero and the marooned heroine. The classic fairytale.

First, there had been Odysseus. He had stayed the longest, but that just made Calypso ache for him all the more. He was just so sweet and loving, and his voice, oh his voice, was so tender and beautiful that even the trees and the rocks danced when he sang. But he had left, to a mysterious lover over the sea, taking her heart along as well.

Others had followed him; Drake, Theseus, Achilles, Bellerophon, Houdini and countless more. But each man eventually left, leaving Calypso heartbroken and weeping at the shore.

And then there was the more recent Percy Jackson. He had been blown out of a volcano. Literally. She had tended him and nursed him back to health. Calypso even went as far as to think that he would stay there, on Ogygia, with her. But he too sailed away on the magical raft, to the waiting arms of his friends.

As Calypso sat musing things over at her dining table, she noticed the sun starting to set. _Time to head back_ , she thought. She sighed. This part of Ogygia was her favourite, right in front of the ocean. It reminded her of Percy, and of every time they had laughed or joked together.

 _Pull yourself together. Don't think of him now. Think of something else, your flowers or something._

Calypso slowly dragged herself out of her chair and started back towards her cave. As she did so, a few invisible servants whisked away her cutlery and plates. She was meaning to spend a bit of time that evening planting some more flowers around her cave because it was a bit plain around the back.

Suddenly, she was startled from her thoughts by a loud CRASH that literally shook the ground. Shocked, Calypso spun around and gaped at the wreckage that met her eyes.

Where her dining table had once been, her _dining table,_ there was now nothing but _rubble._

Somewhere among all that rubble that had once been her dining table, she heard a male, slightly panicky voice.

"Sphere!" The voice yelled. "Come to Papa!"

Striding over to the massive crater in the ground, Calypso peered among the wreckage. There was a boy there, cradling a charred bronze sphere.

Calypso had had enough. Today had not exactly been the best of days, as the memory of Percy Jackson and numerous other heroes had been etched so firmly into her mind.

Hands on her hips, Calypso began to lose it. And before she could stop herself, she  
started yelling.

"What are you _doing?_ You blew up my _dining table!"_

* * *

 **So that was it. Please read and review in the comments and tell me what you guys think. Was it good, was it bad? Should I write more?**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	2. Anger Management

**Thank you to:**

 **TheLittleDeformedOne  
dream big little girl  
WeirdoLuvsWatermelon**

 **for being my first reviewers! You guys made my day. XD**

 **Disclaimer:** **No, I am not Rick Riordan (I wish).**

* * *

 _Hands on her hips, Calypso began to lose it. And before she could stop herself, she started yelling._

 _"_ What _are you_ doing? _You blew up my_ dining table!"

* * *

The boy turned around and glared at Calypso with an intense look of dislike.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter in midair, burst into flames halfway down, crash-landed, and barely survived. But by all means—let's talk about your dining table!"

Calypso was taken aback. Never before, in her life on Ogygia, had any man spoken—or even looked—that way at her. How dare this boy, with his elfish stature and his strange bronze orb (which, by the way, was still smoking) crash onto _her_ island and speak to her like that? She was going to teach that boy a lesson!

Before she could get a word out, however, the boy moved. Snatching up a half-melted goblet, he started speaking again. "Who puts a dining table on the beach where innocent demigods can crash into it? Who does that?"

Clenching her fists, Calypso gave the stranger a look of loathing and turned toward the sky. This was all the gods' fault. And the Fates'. They _knew_ she was suffering, but once again, they toyed with her, this time sending the scrawny, insufferable elf that just blew up her dining table. Beyond furious, she yelled at the heavens. "REALLY?" she screamed. "You want to make my curse even worse? Zeus! Hephaestus! Hermes! Have you no shame?"

The boy said something, but she wasn't listening.

"Show yourself!" she yelled again. "It's not bad enough I am exiled? It's not bad enough you take away the few good heroes I'm allowed to meet? You think it's funny to send me this—this charbroiled runt of a boy to ruin my tranquillity? This is NOT FUNNY! Take him back!"

Said boy opened his mouth for the fourth time.

"Hey, Sunshine," he said. "I'm right here, you know."

Sunshine? _Sunshine?!_ She had never been angrier.

Growling, Calypso turned her full attention to him. "Do not call me Sunshine!" She shouted. "Get out of that hole and come with me now so I can get you off my island!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

She honestly did not care _what_ he thought. She was more concerned about him leaving as soon as possible and leaving her to her punishment in peace. This boy was mocking her existence by simply being here. Calypso started marching towards the shore, and the boy followed, jogging to catch up.

Gesturing to her dining table, Calypso grunted in disgust. "This was a pristine beach! Look at it now."

"Yeah, my bad," the boy muttered. "I should've crashed on one of the other islands. Oh, wait—there aren't any!"

Stopping at the shoreline, Calypso snarled. His constant snarkiness was irritating her. The boy ran into her from behind.

"Gah!"

She had to grab him by the arms to steady herself. He was strong for a scrawny person, she noted. A son of Hephaestus?

Glaring, she pushed him away. "All right. This spot is good. Now tell me you want to leave."

The boy blinked. "What?"

Calypso sighed. "Do you want to leave?" she demanded. "Surely you've got somewhere to go!"

"Uh...yeah. My friends are in trouble. I need to get back to my ship and—"

"Fine," she snapped. "Just say, I want to leave Ogygia."

Looking slightly hurt, the boy said, "Uh, okay. I want to leave—whatever you just said."

Calypso sighed again, getting more impatient by the second.

"Oh-gee-gee-ah," she said, emphasising each syllable slowly, so his incredibly thick head could understand.

"I want to leave Oh-gee-gee-ah," he said.

Now he was just being an idiot. But she relaxed all the same. "Good. In a moment, a magical raft will appear. It will take you wherever you want to go."

"Who are you?"

Calypso tensed and opened her mouth, then decide against it. There wasn't any point telling him anything. So instead of telling him anything about herself, she said "It doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon. You're obviously a mistake."

Immediately, Calypso wished she could take the words back. She saw a glimmer of hurt in the boy's eyes before cold indifference replaced it. Apparently, he had been told this before.

Quickly, Calypso averted her eyes back to the shore. "Any minute now," she muttered.

Still no magical raft.

"Maybe it got stuck in traffic," the boy suggested, but Calypso hardly registered his comment. She was angry again.

"This is wrong! This is completely wrong!"

"So...plan B?" the boy asked. "You got a phone, or—"

"Argh!" Calypso turned and stomped inland. She was sick and exasperated by the turn of events. The sun had almost completed set, and she hadn't even started on that gardening. Annoyed, she sprinted into the groves and disappeared, not even caring that the boy was staring mutely at her retreating back.

* * *

 **I know this chapter might be slightly boring since it happened in the book, but obviously, Calypso and Leo meeting is quite important!** **Thanks for reading, and please review. :D**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	3. Explanations

**Hey again! I know I am updating quite a lot of this, but I really enjoy writing it. Once again, thank you to my reviewers, your comments mean the world to me. Thank you so much for your support! XD**

 **This chapter is slightly longer, but I hope you enjoy. Tell me if I am updating too fast. :P**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan's the boss.**

* * *

 _"Argh!" Calypso turned and stomped inland. She was sick and exasperated by the turn of events. The sun had almost completed set, and she hadn't even started on that gardening. Annoyed, she sprinted into the groves and disappeared, not even caring that the boy was staring mutely at her retreating back._

* * *

As Calypso entered her garden, her nose was immediately assaulted by the usual comforting smells—cedar, juniper, jasmine, peaches, and fresh herbs. She took a deep breath through her nose and tried to relax.

Calypso was soon well into her work. As her hands rhythmically followed the same pattern, again and again, skilled after millennia of practising, she allowed her mind to wander.

 _Shovel, sow, bury, water. Shovel, sow, bury, water._

She had been digging for a good half an hour now, and the sky was properly dark. Luckily there were lanterns around her cave.

 _Shovel, sow bury, water._

At one point, she accidently stabbed her left hand with the shovel. Cursing under her breath, she gazed around, shaking out her injured hand

The flowers looked so beautiful in the full moon tonight. Especially the moonlace in the corner of the garden, its petals were literally glowing. _So pure and beautiful._ One thought quickly lead to another, and now Calypso was thinking of _him._ The way his raven-black hair hung in his eyes, and his lopsided smile that sent flutters do— _stop it, Calypso. You're over him now. You don't care about him anymore. He has Annabeth and all those friends at that camp he talked about. He doesn't need you anymore._ These thoughts only dampened her mood even more. She had really thought that he could be the special one, the hero who would free her from her destiny.

But now she was stuck with a thick-headed moron who had a smoking sphere and table-wrecking tendencies.

Muttering rather rude things about the gods and the boy, Calypso began to unconsciously stab at the soil with a trowel. Her worst suspicions had been confirmed. The raft didn't appear when called. Something else was needed; her affection. She knew she could never love this boy, he was scrawny, irritating and unimpressive. It was bad enough that Percy had left, she now felt like there was nothing left to live for. But now, this? Calypso felt tears brimming up in her eyes.

A throat cleared behind her. "I think you've punished that dirt enough."

Speak of the devil.

She looked up, to see the boy standing there. Why was he here? To irritate her even more? She scowled at him.

"Just go away."

He looked at her, an expression of concern taking over his face. "You're crying."

 _Well, duh._ "None of your business," she mumbled bitterly. "It's a big island. Just…find your own place. Leave me alone." She waved vaguely towards a random direction. "Go that way, maybe."

"So no magic raft. No other way off the island?"

"Apparently not!" she snapped.

"What am I supposed to do, then? Sit in the sand dunes until I die?"

That seemed like a great option to Calypso. "That would be fine.…" But there was just one flaw. Throwing down her trowel in anger, she cursed at the sky for the, what was it, fifth time? She had lost count. "Except I suppose he can't die here, can he? Zeus! This is not funny!"

The boy looked dazed, as if she had slapped him in the face (which was kind of tempting, really). "I'm going to need some more information here," he said. "You don't want me in your face, that's cool. I don't want to be here either. But I'm not going to go die in a corner. I have to get off this island. There's got to be a way. Every problem has a fix."

Calypso laughed bitterly. He was really naïve. "You haven't lived very long, if you still believe that."

The boy shivered involuntarily, it seemed, then studied her face carefully, as if seeing her in a new light.

"You said something about a curse," he prompted.

Calypso looked down, flexing her fingers. If he was going to be stuck here with her, he might as well know the truth.

"Yes," she reluctantly sighed. "I cannot leave Ogygia. My father, Atlas, fought against the gods, and I supported him." There. It was out in the air now. Let him think what he thought about her.

Instead, he looked stunned and confused. "Atlas," the boy, concentrating for a moment. "As in the _Titan_ Atlas?"

Gods, how thick can a boy get?

"Yes, you impossible little…"

Okay, that profanity was a little too harsh.

At least he didn't look sickened or something. After the earlier events, she wouldn't put it past him.

So she continued. "I was imprisoned here, where I could cause the Olympians no trouble. About a year ago, after the Second Titan War, the gods vowed to forgive their enemies and offer amnesty. Supposedly Percy made them promise—"

"Percy,' the boy interrupted, his eyes lighting up with recognition. "Percy Jackson?"

Her strength crumbled. Hearing someone else saying his name made it seem ten times worse. A rebellious tear trickled down her cheek.

"Percy came here," he said, finally connecting the dots.

Calypso dug her fingers into the soil. "I—I thought I would be released. I dared to hope…but I am still here." A fire sputtered out in her heart.

The boy was silent a moment. Then he tentatively started talking again.

"You're that lady," the boy ventured. "The one that was named after Caribbean music."

A new spark of anger flashed dangerously in her chest. Caribbean music? Was that how she was remembered now? Through mortal entertainment?

"Caribbean music," she repeated slowly.

Apparently, the boy was too oblivious to take a hint, and rambled on.

"Yeah. Reggae?" The boy shook his head, deep in thought. "Merengue? Hold on, I'll get it."

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Calypso! But Percy said you were awesome. He said you were all sweet and helpful, not, um…"

Calypso shot to her feet, furious. "Yes?"

The boy shrunk under her glare. "Uh, nothing."

 _Percy. Percy, Percy, Percy._

All of a sudden, Calypso's fury was too much to keep pent-up in her chest. She was angry, angry at the angry at the gods, angry at the boy in front of her, angry at the world.

 _Percy, Percy, Percy._

The sparks inside her expanded, and then they exploded.

* * *

 **That was it for today, I will definitely update later this week. If you see any mistakes in the story or in grammar or spelling, please alert me! Review please, how was this chapter? What did I do well? Is there something I should change or improve on? ;)**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	4. Mutual Dislike

**This chapter is shorter than the rest, only about 400 words. I hope you still enjoy! :P**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm no Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _All of a sudden, Calypso's fury was too much to keep pent-up in her chest. She was angry, angry at the angry at the gods, angry at the boy in front of her, angry at the world._

Percy, Percy, Percy.

 _The sparks inside her expanded, and then they exploded._

* * *

"Would you be _sweet_ ," she demanded, shaking with rage, "if the gods forgot their promise to let you go? Would you be _sweet_ if they laughed at you by sending another hero, but a hero who looked like—like you?"

"Is that a trick question?" he asked, mildly offended.

 _"Di Immortales!"_ She'd had enough. She had to get away from this boy. Turning around, Calypso stomped into her cave.

"Hey!" She could hear the boy behind her. Washing her hands in the basin, she sighed, giving up on trying to find peace.

She scowled at him, and he cleared his throat. "So…I get why you're angry. You probably never want to see another demigod again. I guess that didn't sit right when, uh, Percy left you—"

There it was again. _Percy._

"He was only the latest," she growled. "Before him, it was that pirate Drake. And before him, Odysseus." It pained her to say the names she had locked up for a thousand years.

"They were all the same!" she continued. "The gods send me the greatest heroes, the ones I cannot help but…"

"You fall in love with them," the boy finished. "And then they leave you."

She felt her chin quiver. "That is my curse. I had hoped to be free of it by now, but here I am, still stuck on Ogygia after three thousand years."

"Three thousand." A look of realisation dawned on the boy's face. "Uh, you look good for three thousand."

Normally, Calypso would be flattered at such a comment, but all she could feel was a wistful bitterness.

"And now…the worst insult of all. The gods mock me by sending you."

The boy's eyes flashed with anger. For a brief second, Calypso wondered if she had gone too far.

"Fine," he snapped. "I'll leave you alone. I'll build something myself and get off this stupid island without your help."

She sighed in defeat and shook her head.

"You don't understand, do you? The gods are laughing at both of us. If the raft will not appear, that means they've closed Ogygia. You're stuck here the same as me. You can never leave."

The boy's face closed down, and stiffly, he marched out of her cave.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I've also got an account on Wattpad, -XxFangirlxX- and I'm updating this story there, but I don't have _anyone_ reading or commenting at all. It's really sad, and I was wondering, if any of you guys also use Wattpad, how to actually get people to notice your story? Because I've seen some people who have about twenty reviews for their first chapter, and I'm already on my fourth. :(**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	5. Observations

**Hi! I haven't updated for a while, but it's the school holidays where I live now, so I will hopefully update a few times during the next two weeks (I'm really lazy). Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

 _She sighed in defeat and shook her head._

 _"You don't understand, do you? The gods are laughing at both of us. If the raft will not appear, that means they've closed Ogygia. You're stuck here the same as me. You can never leave."_

 _The boy's face closed down, and stiffly, he marched out of her cave._

* * *

The next few days, the boy mostly left her alone. At one point, he came complaining to her, unsure of how long he had been on the island. She had responded with a vague, "Time is difficult here." He left, looking dissatisfied and irritated.

Calypso pretended not to see, but she noticed that the boy spent his time wandering aimlessly around the circumference of the island, and was growing steadily thinner. A bit of guilt ate at her insides, knowing that he slept on a bed of drop cloths among the remnants of her dining table, while every other hero that had washed up on her island was treated to a bed with feather pillows and cotton sheets. She quickly brushed the thought aside.

On the third day, Calypso cracked. She finally took pity on the boy and had her servants to leave bowls of stew and goblets of apple cider on the edge of her garden. She might hate him, but she wasn't cruel enough to let him survive on the infinite supply of breath mints he pulled out of his tool belt.

Under further observation, Calypso noted that he was a son of Hephaestus. The evidence was that he was constantly fiddling with screw and bits of metal that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. That, and he constantly caught on fire. Sighing, Calypso wove him a set of clothes on her loom. He was pleased to see that they fit him well, but he burned through them within a day. So she wove him another set. And another. And another.

He came to see her in her cave once, presumably to nag her with some bothersome question, but the sight of him startled her so much that she started yelling and pegging pots at his head. That scared him off fairly quickly.

A couple days later, Calypso heard some clanging and banging. At first, she ignored it, but when it didn't stop, Calypso grabbed a basket of grapes and freshly baked bread, then marched down to the beach.

The looking around, she noticed that the boy had pitched a camp built on sticks and a canvas close to the footpath. He had even somehow built himself a bench and a worktable from some driftwood and dead cedar branches. Definitely a son of Hephaestus. Trying not to let on how impressed she was, he walked over to where he was standing at a mud brick forge, hammering at some Celestial bronze he had somehow managed to get his hands on.

"Smoke and fire," she snapped. "Clanging on metal all day long. You're scaring away the birds!"

Actually, Calypso hadn't even thought of the birds until now, she just thought that telling him he that the banging was annoying her sounded a bit childish.

"Oh, no, not the birds!" he grumbled without stopping his work.

Calypso rolled her eyes, she had forgotten how irksome he was. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

He glanced up, and cursed when his hammer almost smashed his thumb. He stared for a moment, his face covered in soot and sweat. He actually looked kind of cute. _Snap out of it, Calypso!_

After an awkward pause, the boy broke the silence.

"I'm hoping to get off this island. That is what you want, right?"

Calypso scowled, and set down her basket of food.

"You haven't eaten in two days." Not that she was paying attention. Not at all. "Take a break and eat."

"Two days?" the boy asked, looking rather surprised. "Thanks, I'll, uh, try to hammer more quietly."

"Huh." Honestly, she didn't believe he would.

* * *

As Calypso strolled back to her cave, it occurred to her that she didn't even know his name. Strange how she didn't realise that earlier.

When she arrived at her garden, Calypso walked over to her fountain. Then she stopped. Something was different. The irritating clicking sound that had annoyed her for several years, had ceased, and the satyrs on her fountain were all standing upright. It was fixed. She turned around and also noted that the rod on the entrance of her cave was level, so the curtains no longer dragged across the ground. Also, her pruning shears were sitting on a bench nearby. Gleaming. They hadn't done that for a while. Calypso stared in astonishment. That boy was so strange.

She turned back to the fountain, determined to find out more about the boy.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It never says in the book how Calypso found out Leo's name, so I'll write about that in the next chapter. PLEASE review, and thank you so, so SO much to my reviewers. I have seven reviews now! *happy dance* XD**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	6. Memories

**This chapter was a little difficult to write because I had to look back through the books for memories to put in here. A few of them are purely from my imagination though.**

 **Disclaimer: If I was Rick, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.**

* * *

 _When she arrived at her garden, Calypso walked over to her fountain. Then she stopped. Something was different. The irritating clicking sound that had annoyed her for several years, had ceased, and the satyrs on her fountain were all standing upright. It was fixed. She turned around and also noted that the rod on the entrance of her cave was level, so the curtains no longer dragged across the ground. Also, her pruning shears were sitting on a bench nearby. Gleaming. They hadn't done that for a while. Calypso stared in astonishment. That boy was so strange._

 _She turned back to the fountain, determined to find out more about the boy._

* * *

Her pale face was reflected in the clear surface of the water. She waved her hand over it, and it shimmered, tuning into her thoughts. Calypso almost laughed. Her fountain was working again!

The fountain settled down, and she peered into the water. An image of a little boy in a machine shop appeared. A pretty woman, possibly his mother, stood at a bench nearby.

"Leo," she said. "Fetch me the spanner, please."

"Yes, Mama," the boy—no—Leo, replied. Calypso smiled as he ran on his short little legs to grab the tool. He had to be no more than four years old.

The image shimmered again.

Leo was in the machine shop again, at about the age of eight, but the scene was so much different. Flames flickered around the building. Leo screamed, banging on the workshop wall, yelling for his mother. Calypso could hear her grandmother, Gaia, taunting the poor boy, and she felt a surge of anger rise up inside her.

The memory changed yet again. Calypso caught glimpses of different memories of Leo's life: running away from home, being claimed by Hephaestus, facing an enormous fire-breathing metal dragon, taking out three cyclopes with nothing but his wits. She saw Leo, along with two other kids fighting the Earthborn, and Leo flickering with red tongues of fire, fighting a dark-haired goddess.

The water swirled faster and faster, and the images looked to be more recent. Leo building a warship, Leo and a curly-haired girl running from a group of angry nymphs, Leo fiddling with a giant statue of Athena, trying to figure out how it worked.

The flow of scenes suddenly stopped at the moment that _stupid_ black-haired goddess, Kino or something, blasted Leo off his ship. So it was her fault he was here. Calypso felt her anger lessen. Leo had never intended to come here, and he wanted to leave. She might as well help him do so, if he ever found a way.

Calypso had a sudden thought. She wanted to find out something else. It was nosy, and she would probably regret it later on, but Calypso needed to know.

Calypso waved her hand over the water. Her fingers, she noticed with distaste, were slightly trembling.

 _Show me a memory of Percy Jackson and Annabeth._

The water swirled around, faster and faster, responding to her thoughts.

Suddenly, it gave way to an image of a boy and a girl sitting side by side on the edge of a beach. The sunset was softly glowing behind them, and they were chatting in hushed voices to each other.

 _They're friends. They can talk to each other, right? No big deal. Calm down. Calm down._

At one point, it looked like they were arguing, but then Percy gently shoved the girl (who Calypso assumed to be Annabeth) and pecked her on the cheek. Calypso's heart broke in half.

Annabeth responded with a light laugh and pulled Percy towards her by the front of his shirt. Not being able to look anymore, Calypso turned away, the memory dissipating as she did.

She was holding so much fury right now. Annabeth got to live in the outside world, with Percy by her side, while she was doomed to be forever alone. While they grew up and loved and lived, she would always be on the same island for eternity. No lover for her.

And then, Calypso did something she would regret for the rest of her life. Her bitter thoughts twisted her mind until she could hardly think straight.

 _Exile. Alone. Eternal solitude._

Calypso's mind went blank and a wave roared in her ears.

And then, her rage died away. She slowly uncurled her fists and for a long while, she just stared off into the distance, the full weight of what she had just done crashing into her.

She had _cursed_ Annabeth.

* * *

 **I am aware that in the story, Annabeth and Percy should already be in Tartarus at this point of the story, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend they haven't met the Arai yet. Also, the first Leo scene and the Percabeth scene were both from my imagination. Please review, what are you looking for in the next chapter?**

 **Some trivia-the topic is Percy: (no cheating!)  
** **-What is the Greek name of Percy's sword, Riptide?  
** **-When is Percy's birthday?  
** **-What cabin number is Percy's cabin?**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	7. Titan Dreams

**Heh heh, this scene is pretty random. I'm pretty sure Calypso can have demigod, well, technically, titan dreams, because Ares mentioned he had a dream in The Lightning Thief, and he ain't no demigod.**

 **Cookies to Guest and AshiG563 for getting the trivia correct! Percy's sword is called Anaklumos, his birthday is August 18th, and his cabin is number 3. Whoo!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, no matter how much I wish upon a star...**

* * *

Exile. Alone. Eternal solitude.

 _Calypso's mind went blank and a wave roared in her ears._

 _And then, her rage died away. She slowly uncurled her fists and for a long while, she just stared off into the distance, the full weight of what she had just done crashing into her._

 _She had_ cursed _Annabeth._

* * *

That night, Calypso dreamt for the first time since Leo crash-landed on her island.

She dreamt of the horrific events war. Calypso could recall long and tedious hours of weaving magical clothing to protect their army. She was never involved in the actual fighting, instead flitting about in the background, tending to wounds. **(sound familiar? I was trying to imagine Calypso participating in the war, but while I think she is pretty strong-willed and fierce, I don't think she is really the kind of fighting person. The books never say exactly what she did to support the titans, but she heals and cares for all the heroes that wash up on her island, and her healing and weaving expertise probably came from somewhere)** Some of the injuries had been horrendous, twisting her stomach into knots and warping her mind. The scenes flashed by in her head, bringing up images of severed limbs and bloodied bodies. But she had soldiered on, determined to do everything she could to support her family.

The scene changed to after the gods had triumphed. The wreckage was disastrous, and Mount Olympus was in ruins. Like all the other prisoners of war, Calypso was brought before the Olympian Council for judgement.

All the major gods were there, as well as Hades, Persephone, and a few other she didn't recognise. Awkwardly, she knelt, magical chains preventing her from doing anything rash. Even in a dream, she could feel the intense power of radiating from the numerous pairs of eyes pointed her way. A fellow Titaness, Hecate was there as well, standing tall and regal next to Aphrodite, but _she_ wasn't a prisoner of war. Unlike Calypso, _she_ had chosen the 'right' side.

There was an eternity of discussion between the gods, all of which sounded muffled to Calypso, as if she was underwater. She couldn't distinguish any clear words. Finally, Zeus clapped his hands, and the muffled feeling around her ears fell away.

As Zeus solemnly announced her crimes, Calypso stopped listening, as she had already lived through this experience. Instead, she focused on Hecate, who was wearing a pitying smile on her face. She shook her head sadly, and Calypso felt the sudden urge to look away.

Turning her eyes slightly to the left, Calypso looked up at Aphrodite. Unlike Hecate, she was frowning slightly, looking at Zeus and hanging onto his every word. Her doe-like eyes were multicoloured, shifting from brown to blue to green before settling on a brilliant amber.

All of a sudden, Calypso realised that everyone was once again staring at her. Zeus' face darkened like storm clouds and he waved his hand, causing thunder to boom overhead. He spoke in a deep voice. "Calypso, daughter of the Titan Atlas, we announce your verdict. You have no choice in whether or not you shall accept it." He paused for breath, letting this sink in. "You shall face an eternity on a secluded island known to no man. You will live a peaceful, but guarded life."

 _And this is when it happens._

Calypso's breath hitched, careful not to blink, lest she missed anything.

Gracefully, Aphrodite moved forwards, unfolding her body from her throne.

"Lord, if I may speak. I have a proposition. A life forever alone would be undesirable and unwelcome. I have an idea that can at least allow our dear guest over here to have her fun every millennia or so." Aphrodite hesitated, and then plunged on.

"If the Fates allow it, I will send a worthy hero every a thousand years to the shore of her prison. Somebody to keep her company." Here, she stopped and sent a mischievous smile towards Calypso, as if thinking about the tricks she could play on her life.

Zeus frowned, and glanced towards a corner where the Fates were huddled. They nodded in approval, which was all that he needed.

Rising from his throne, Zeus held up his hand. "So be it." The chains on Calypso's body turned white-hot and melted away.

Calypso's dream shifted.

This time, when Calypso's vision cleared, her surroundings were unfamiliar.

She was standing on board a large warship, watching a satyr and a few demigods running around and trying to repair the rigging and the oars.

With a start, Calypso realised that the ship was one that Leo had been building in one of the memories she had glimpsed earlier on. She could also recognise some of the demigods. Piper and Jake, she thought, trying hard to remember. Or was it Jason?

Calypso found that her feet seemed to be glued to the ground, so instead, she looked around. It was a pretty impressive ship, even by the standards of a child of Hephaestus.

Calypso was brought back to the moment by a girl with luminous golden eyes talking with a buff-looking boy. She caught snippets of the conversation, hearing 'Leo' and 'have to find'. After a few minutes, golden-eyes finished her conversation with the boy and joined Piper with shouting instructions at Jason, who was levitating in the air and attempting to fix the mast.

Golden-eyes glanced behind her shoulder, and seemed to be able to sense Calypso. Her eyes opened wide, and she turned around fully. Her eyes narrowed down into a squint, as if she couldn't quite put a finger on what was there.

Piper noticed that her companion seemed to be preoccupied, and asked, "What's wrong, Hazel?" Hazel opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Calypso woke up, shivering and sweating.

* * *

 **That scene was really random, but I can't help thinking if Aphrodite played a part in Calypso's curse, and I haven't updated in a long time, so voila (I'm learning French in school XD)!**

 **Thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed, I read each and every one of them and they make my day. Even if I don't mention your name, know that your review has been read at least five times and had been really appreciated. :D**

 **Trivia:**

 **Name five people that love/loved Percy in a romantic way.**

 **Now tell me, if Calypso were to be in the mortal world, what would her last name probably be? Atlas? Ogygia? Moonlace? Or make up your own original name to suit her!**

 **As always, review! Make this writer happy. :P**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	8. You're Really Warming up to Me

**Well done to one of the guests, for answering the last trivia question correctly. Five people that were mentioned to have a crush on Percy were: Annabeth, Rachel, Calypso, Reyna and Nico. XD**

 **Thank you to A Curious Fan (guest) for your lovely comment and inspiring me to write again. Actually, this was not written a few years ago, but was first published a few months ago. :)**

 **Without further ado, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and plot belongs to Rick Riordan. :(**

* * *

 _Piper noticed that her companion seemed to be preoccupied, and asked, "What's wrong, Hazel?" Hazel opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Calypso woke up, shivering and sweating._

* * *

The first thing that Calypso registered when she woke up was how early it was. The sun hadn't even touched the horizon yet. Unfortunately for her, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall back asleep.

Yesterday's events rushed back to her, leaving her nauseous. She could only hope that neither Percy nor Annabeth ever made it to Tartarus. She had never heard of any demigod venturing into the pit of doom, so at least she was safe on that front.

But... the dream.

To Calypso, it was clear that there were people depending on Leo. He had friends to return to, a ship to fix. Maybe even a girlfriend... Piper, perhaps, with her natural beauty and confident attitude? Or Hazel, with her breathtaking golden eyes?

For no particular reason, the thoughts made her feel bitter and disappointed.

* * *

A few hours later, Calypso proudly examined her finished weavings, a pair of stiff trousers, a white T-shirt, an army fatigue jacket—all fireproof. She'd needed something to distract her mind, so she'd dragged her loom outside, no easy feat, and stationed it beside the fountain. An image shimmered in it—a frozen memory of Leo standing alone in what looked like a forge. He was studying the flames dancing across his palm, a haunted look in his eyes.

Of course, the image of Leo wasn't there for her to ogle—as if! No, she'd decided to weave a set of fireproof clothes for him so she wouldn't have to create new ones every other day. The clothes he was wearing in the picture matched exactly to the ones in Calypso' hands, much to her satisfaction. She didn't know his exact size, so she'd cast a little magic to let the fabric adjust and expand itself.

* * *

She visited Leo after lunch.

Leo was at the worktable, concentrating particularly hard on the wires in his hands. She walked over until she was right behind him, bare feet padding softly on the ground.

"I brought you—"

Leo jumped, dropping his wires. "Bronze bulls, girl! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Calypso suppressed a smile. He was a lot more alike to his father than she had originally thought.

"I wasn't sneaking," she said. "I was bringing you these."

She showed him the clothes that were folded over her arm.

Stunned, he looked up.

"How?" he asked.

Calypso set the clothes at his feet and backed away, frowning indignantly. She wasn't completely helpless.

"I do have a little magic, you know. You keep burning through the clothes I give you, so I thought I would weave something less flammable."

As she talked, she took the time to examine Leo properly. He had obviously gotten even less sleep than she had, if any at all, but it didn't seem to perturb him. His hair had grown out longer and curlier than when he'd arrived, and his face was thinner and admittedly more chiselled, probably due to lack of sleep. His eyes were dark and ferocious when he wasn't smiling, and they almost scared her. In short, he looked wild, like a boy from the jungle.

You couldn't blame Calypso for taking another hesitant step back.

"They won't burn?" Leo asked, picking up the trousers and fingering them.

"They are completely fireproof," Calypso promised. "They'll stay clean and expand to fit you, should you ever become less scrawny."

"Thanks." He actually sounded genuinely impressed. She'd been expecting sarcasm.

"So...you made an exact replica of my favourite outfit. Did you, like, Google me or something?"

Google? What in Olympus was Google?"

"I don't know that word," she said, frowning.

"You looked me up," he said. "Almost like you had some interest in me."

She raised one eyebrow. "I have an interest in not making you a new set of clothes every other day. I have an interest in your not smelling so bad and walking around my island in smouldering rags."

"Oh, yeah." Leo grinned. "You're really warming up to me."

She felt herself flush. You are the most insufferable person I have ever met!" She wracked her brain for an excuse, and quickly came up with one. "I was only returning a favour. You fixed my fountain."

Relieved that she still had her dignity, Calypso let out a breath. Why exactly had she made him those clothes? There were many other things to keep herself busy, such as gardening. Though, she supposed, it would be nice not to make him clothes all the time, and he did fix her things.

And why had he fixed her things?

She was brought back to the present by Leo laughing.

"—no big deal. I don't like it when things don't work right."

She looked at him sceptically. "And the curtains across the cave entrance?"

"The rod wasn't level."

"And my gardening tools?"

"Look, I just sharpened the shears. Cutting vines with a dull blade is dangerous. And the pruners needed to be oiled at the hinge, and—"

"Oh, yeah," Calypso said, in an imitation of his voice. "You're really warming up to me."

For once, Leo was rendered speechless, his mouth half open.

Smirking over her slight victory, Calypso pointed at his worktable. "What are you building?"

"Oh." He looked at a piece of bronze, seemingly studying his reflection. He looked slightly shocked, which Calypso found a little strange. Sure, he looked like a jungle boy, but he also didn't look that bad. Not that bad at all.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Where had that come from?

"Uh, it's a seeing device," he finally said. "We found one like this in Rome, in the workshop of Archimedes. If I can make it work, maybe I can find out what's going on with my friends."

Archimedes. Calypso frowned, trying to match the name to a face. She managed to conjure a story that Odysseus once told her, about a famous inventor who was the son of Hephaestus. So... Leo's half-brother.

Calypso processed this information and shook her head. "That's impossible. This island is hidden, cut off from the world by strong magic. Time doesn't even flow the same here."

And maybe... she didn't quite want him to leave yet, which he was bound to do after seeing his friends facing dangers and fighting monsters. And that was absolutely ridiculous, since he'd caused nothing but trouble since day one. No, she was just slightly saddened that she would be left alone with no company once again, even if that company was a sarcastic, hazardous, Latino elf.

But Leo didn't seem to have any qualms. "Well, you've got to have some kind of outside contact. How did you find out that I used to wear an army jacket?"

Calypso flinched, and nervously twisted her hair, while deciding how to phrase his answer. How exactly could she tell him that she had just witnessed his entire life story?

She decided to go with short and vague. "Seeing the past is simple magic. Seeing the present or the future—that is not."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, watch and learn, Sunshine."

She grumbled, but otherwise said nothing. Leo continued, "I just connect these last two wires, and—"

The bronze plate sparked. Smoke billowed from the sphere. A flash of fire raced up Leo's sleeve. He pulled off his shirt, threw it down, and stomped out the flames.

"Not a word," he warned. Calypso suppressed a laugh.

She briefly glanced at his chest, but looked away quickly. For some unexplainable reason, it left her rather flustered, despite how scrawny he was.

"Nothing worth commenting on," she assured him, which was true. As flustered as it left her, there was no denying it. Leo's chest was sweaty, bony, and streaked with old scars, which likely were from previous weapon-making accidents.

Calypso thought back to how she had first managed to make the fountain work, a few millennia ago. "If you want that device to work, perhaps you should try a musical invocation."

"Right," he said. "Whenever an engine malfunctions, I like to tap-dance around it. Works every time."

She sighed. He really wasn't getting the point. So she began to sing.

She sang about a home she once had, the life she could've lived. She sang softly, sweetly, about the joys of freedom and how precious it was. The world dissolved away but all that mattered was that she could see Percy again, standing in front of her and taking her hand.

When she had finished, Leo stared at her in awe, mouth slightly agape. The thought almost made her blush.

"Any luck?" she asked, diverting his attention away.

"Uh..." he took a moment to shake his head, and look back at his device. "Nothing. Wait..."

The screen glowed. Holographic images shimmered into existence above it.

The scenery she saw matched both Percy's descriptions and Leo's memories of Camp Half-Blood. A buff-looking girl was shouting orders and moving people into ranks. Some of them were running around, fitting everyone with armour and passing out weapons. For what reason, Calypso had no idea. Maybe for that 'Capture the Flag' game Percy had talked about?

However, this didn't look light a light-hearted game of fun. In the distance, Greek triremes floated on the water, prepped and fully loaded. Along the hills, catapults were being primed. Satyrs patrolled the fields, and riders on pegasi circled overhead, alert and hands ready on the bows.

"Your friends?" Calypso asked.

Leo nodded, his face hardening. "They're preparing for war."

Oh. "Against whom?"

"Look," he pointed to the image. It had changed, no doubt hooking into his subconscious thoughts.

Romans. Like some of Leo's friends. They marched in neat, orderly rows, and were also prepared for battle.

Suddenly the Roman ranks deteriorated into chaos. Demigods scattered. Shields fell. Javelins swung wildly. Calypso could see two small hairy shapes dressed in mismatched clothes and garish hats, darting through the crowd. They seemed to be everywhere at once—whacking Romans on the head, stealing their weapons, cutting their belts so their pants fell around their ankles.

Leo grinned. "Those beautiful little troublemakers! They kept their promise."

Unlike some people, she thought bitterly.

Calypso leant in, studying the 'troublemakers.'

"Cousins of yours?"

"Ha, ha, ha, no," Leo said. "Couple of dwarfs I met in Bologna. I sent them to slow down the Romans, and they're doing it."

"But for how long?" she asked.

* * *

 **Calypso is warming up to Leo! Yay!**

 **Sorry for not updating for so long. I was just really busy updating my other story, _Demigods at Hogwarts._ But since it's the summer holidays for me, I can hopefully update sooner. :D**

 **Just a question: Do you have any suitable song choices for any of the characters? Or just the whole series in general?**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


End file.
